Kotori Tori
by kirin47
Summary: Bagaimana mereka bertahan dari 'rasa sakit' adalah bagaimana 'mereka' bertarung. Another world. Another you. A different you.


_Seorang pemuda berperawakan mirip dengan Mukuro, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dengan poni sebelah lebih panjang dari yang satunya dan kedua warna mata yang senada –merah darah –berjalan sambil menyeret sebuah trisula di tanah dengan wajah tak berekspresi. Melangkahkan kakinya melewati satu demi satu keramik. Langkah pertama hitam, langkah kedua putih, langkah ketiga hitam, langkah keempat putih, langkah kelima hitam, lalu langkah keenam putih lagi dan seterusnya –membentuk sebuah lantai berpolakan papan catur. Pemuda tersebut terus berjalan menyusuri lantai berpola catur tanpa henti –meski gelap –menuju setitik cahaya diujung sana. _

_ Sebuah mata berukuran cukup besar muncul di ujung cahaya tersebut –mata berwarna indigo dengan lambang spade di tengahnya. Pemuda bermata merah darah itu pun mempercepat derap langkahnya, semakin cepat hingga menjadi sebuah larian yang sangat cepat ke arah sebuah mata itu dengan tetap menyeret trisula yang selalu ia bawa. Ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat, pemuda itu mengangkat trisulanya dan bersiap menyerang –menusuk mata itu –namun terlambat, mata itu telah menutup dan menghilang. Pemuda bermata merah darah itu menahan gerakannya lalu menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu berbalik –memastikan keberadaan mata itu barangkali ia muncul di tempat lain, namun nihil tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mata itu lagi. Lalu pemuda bermata merah darah itupun melangkahkan kakinya kembali, melalui cahaya yang menyilaukan itu –menuju tempat lain._

_ Tempat lain dimana seorang anak menunggunya. Seorang anak lelaki berperawakan mirip Fran dengan warna mata indigo, rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang dan tak adanya topi apel maupun kodok yang membedakannya dari Fran. Bocah itu membawa sebuah buku dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Bocah itu terduduk sambil memeluk erat buku tersebut, badannya bergetar menggigil sampai kau dapat mendengar suara gemeretak giginya. _

_ Pemuda bermata merah darah itu mendekati bocah tersebut yang mulai berusaha mundur ketika ia semakin mendekat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah tersebut –seperti mengajak namun ekspresinya tetap datar. Bocah itu sama sekali tak membalas uluran tangannya, malah ia semakin menggigil ketakutan. Lama tak mendapat jawaban dari bocah tersebut, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menarik tangan bocah itu secara paksa sehingga bocah itu berdiri sejajar dengannya –_

_._

_._

_-sebelum ia menusuk jantung bocah itu dengan trisula miliknya._

_ Pemuda itu menarik kembali trisulanya. Membiarkan tubuh bocah itu jatuh terhempas ke tanah. Lalu ia memulai kembali perjalanannya. Mencari tempat lain untuk ia bertarung. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang tak disadari pemuda bermata merah darah itu, yaitu kemunculan mata berlambang spade yang memerhatikannya ketika ia membunuh bocah itu._

**Kotori Tori © quan 'Titanium'**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Drama/Fantasy**

**Warning : OOC, AU, shonen-ai, sedikit kekerasan, semi-OCs.**

Mukuro membuka matanya –memperlihatkan mata _monochromia_-nya. Mengubah posisi semulanya yang sebelumnya berbaring menjadi duduk, ia memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa berat sesaat. Merasa enakan, Mukuro berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya –sekedar untuk membuatnya merasa lebih segar saja.

Merasa mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah luar, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Mukuro menarik knop pintu sebelum membuka pintu tersebut dan di detik berikutnya ia menemukan Fran dengan topi apel yang sedang bermain dengan trisula kesayangan Mukuro. Mempercepat langkah kakinya Mukuro menghampiri Fran dan dengan cepat merebut trisula miliknya dari tangan Fran.

"Bukan untuk mainan." Komentar Mukuro pendek –sebelum Mukuro meletakkan trisula kesayangannya ke tempatnya –sebuah kotak dengan tutup kaca.

"Buu.. _Shishou_ pelit. Lagipula tak pernah di pakai kan, hanya dipajang begitu terus." Sahut Fran dengan suara dan wajah datar.

Mukuro memang tak pernah benar-benar menggunakan trisula itu. Bukan karena trisula itu mainan –trisula itu asli –tapi karena dia memang tak terlalu handal dalam menggunakannya. Ia hanya menyukai trisula itu dan lagi buat apa dia bawa-bawa trisula, yang ada nanti ia mendapat tatapan aneh dari warga sekitar dan bisa-bisa berakhir di kantor polisi dengan tuduhan pembunuh –berhubung wajahnya terlihat seperti itu –ah, mungkin lebih cocok kalau pelaku pelecehan seksual, tapi pelaku pelecehan seksual tak menggunakan trisula –lupakan saja. Ah, dan mengingat keanehan di warna matanya juga –mata kanan yang berwarna merah dengan kanji 6 menghiasi di tengahnya. Bukan berarti matanya itu dapat berubah-ubah kanjinya menjadi angka 1 sampai 6 seperti di salah satu anime. Tidak, mata itu akan tetap seperti itu dalam kondisi apapun, itu kelainannya sejak ia lahir. Kelainan yang langka bukan –_monochromia_.

Mukuro mengambil jasnya sebelum iya keluar rumah, mengingat cuaca di luar sedang dingin sekali –musim dingin. Belum sempat ia menarik knop pintu sebuah suara lagi-lagi menggubrisnya.

"Mau kemana _shishou_?" Dari cara bicaranya yang datar juga kita sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara lagipula yang tinggal di rumah itu hanya Mukuro dan bocah menyebalkan itu.

"Mencari udara segar." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengenakan jasnya.

"Ah, _souka_. _Itterashai_." Balas Fran datar yang kini sibuk memperhatikan sebaris semut yang mengganggu sarapannya.

Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara pintu yang di buka lalu di tutup kembali.

Mukuro berjalan menyusuri jalan yang di sebelah –agak ke bawah sedikit –terdapat sebuah sungai yang sangat jernih mengalir. Pikiran Mukuro menerawang, mengingat tentang Fran.

Fran, bocah menyebalkan yang suka bicara seenaknya dengan wajah datar. Itulah kesan pertama Mukuro ketika bertemu dengan adik sepupunya itu. Ya, kesan pertama sebelum kedua orang tua bocah itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat seminggu lalu. Sebagai satu-satunya keluarga Fran, Mukuro memutuskan untuk merawat dan membesarkannya sendiri. Bukan karena ia peduli, ia hanya ingin membalas budi kedua orang tua Fran yang telah membesarkannya.

Fran memang tak menangis, ia terlihat kuat –di luar. Tapi ia juga tak terlihat senang, ia seperti orang yang tak memiliki perasaan. Itu beberapa hari lalu, berhubung sejak kemarin Fran terlihat agak aneh di mata Mukuro. Fran terlihat lebih.. riang dan ketika Mukuro menanyakan tentang kedua orang tuanya, Fran hanya menjawab..

'_Dare..?'_

Mukuro menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya itu. Yang penting Fran sudah baikan. Sekarang ia harus berkonsentrasi dengan yang ia lakukan sekarang. Sudah beberapa hari ini Mukuro tertarik pada seseorang –seorang pemuda Jepang tepatnya.

Sekitar seminggu yang lalu ketika ia datang ke pinggir sungai tempat ia biasa menenangkan pikirannya ia tak sengaja bertemu pemuda yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang gersang berhubung sekarang musim dingin–bersebrangan dengan posisinya. Jarak yang memisahkannya memang membuat Mukuro kesulitan untuk melihat pemuda itu secara detail, tapi setidaknya ia dapat melihat rambut hitam dan mata kelabu orang tersebut. Semenjak itu Mukuro selalu melihat pemuda itu ketika ia datang ke tempat itu.

Dan sejak dua hari lalu Mukuro memutuskan untuk menyapa pemuda bermata kelabu itu. Sadar atau tidaknya pemuda itu akan keberadaan Mukuro selama ini tak menggubris niat Mukuro untuk menyapanya. Karena yang jelas Mukuro selalu menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu.

'_Mendekat, kami korosu.'_

Dan itulah jawaban yang selalu di dapat ketika Mukuro mencoba mendekati pemuda itu. Ini hari ketiganya mencoba menyapa pemuda itu, setidaknya hari ini ia harus mendapatkan nama pemuda itu.

"Kufufu.. disini lagi, eh?" Hanya sebuah basa basi untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

"Kau lagi herbivora?" Tanya pemuda bermata kelabu itu meski sebenarnya nadanya lebih seperti mengucapkan sebuah pernyataan ketimbang pentanyaan.

"Oya.. Namaku Rokudo Mukuro."

"Aku tak menanyakan namamu, kami –."

"Kyoya~" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih tua dari Mukuro dan pemuda yang ia panggil Kyoya. Mungkin sekitar 20 tahunan dan berparas bule. Pemuda itu berlari keluar dari dalam mobil mewah miliknya diikuti salah seorang pengikutnya.

"Haneuma." Ucap pemuda bernama Kyoya itu dengan diiringi tatapan tajam. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Menjemputmu." Dengan senyum ala pangeran ciri khasnya. "Ah, temanmu?" Lirik pemuda itu ke arah Mukuro yang berdiri di belakang Kyoya.

"Bukan, hanya _orang asing_." Balas Kyoya yang kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ah, _sou_." Pemuda berparas bule itu melirik ke arah Mukuro yang sekilas terlihat senyum sebelum berbalik mengikuti Kyoya –memasuki mobil. Mobil itu mulai melaju hingga akhirnya hilang dari pandangan Mukuro di sebuah tikungan.

"Jadi, namanya Kyoya." Mukuro kembali duduk dan memerhatikan aliran sungai. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan namanya –setidaknya. Ah, lagipula ia tak terlalu peduli. Benar katanya, ia kan hanya orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu. Bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya–

Mukuro mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia bingung kenapa ia harus tersenyum tadi. Ia lalu berdiri –memutuskan untuk pulang karena memang tak ada untungnya lagi ia berdiam di sini.

_Pemuda bermata merah darah itu sampai ke tempat lain. Di depannya kini adalah sebuah susunan tangga yang sangat tinggi dimana di atasnya terdapat sebuah pemuda yang terikat oleh rantai. Baru saja satu langkah ia menaiki anak tangga itu tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tali berduri yang mencekik lehernya dari arah belakang dan di detik berikutnya ia di tarik ke belakang lalu terhempas ke sebuah dinding dimana terdapat beberapa besi tajam yang tertancap di sana –menembus bagian tubuhnya._

_Pemuda itu menahan rasa sakitnya dan berusaha bangkit. Kini di depannya berdiri pemuda berperawakan mirip Dino hanya saja dengan warna mata jingga menyala dan dengan ekspresi dingin. Seperti sebelumnya, sebuah mata indigo berlambang spade mengawasi dari jauh._

Suzuku..

Author Note :

A-ahahahaha oke ini aneh banget kan.. dan oke itu Mukuro kelewat OOC… #headdesk

Dan.. saya sebisa mungkin nahan biar ini fic gak melenceng ke humour.. meski ada beberapa kalimat yg hamper melenceng.. saya sendiri saat ngetik bagian Mukuro nyamperin Hibari di pinggir sungai tadinya mau buat 'Bungaku Shonen' #kicked Cuma saya hapus .

Ah sebelumnya saya tambahin disclaimer yang kurang.

Black Rock Shooter © Supercell, Hatsune Miku, Ordet, Sanzigen, Mari Okada.

Oke, jadi fanfic ini tuh meniru system anime BRS. .ho meski jadinya aneh orz

Ahh bagi yang nonton BRS mungkin akan langsung ngerti bagi yang gak nonton saya gak akan jelasin di sini. Nanti saja jelaskan sesuai fanfic ini berjalan. Saya berusaha biar gak terlalu mengopi cerita asli anime BRS.

Minta saran juga untuk rated. Ini terlalu kejam gak? Karna menurut saya tidak jadi saya taruh di rated T, tapi kalau ada yang keberatan mungkin saya ganti ke rated M.

Review please~


End file.
